Pink Haired Baby
by AnimeFan242
Summary: Natsu is mysteriously turned into a baby. The rest of team Natsu are left looking after the new infant until the guild can return him to normal. Warning: Babies


I do not own Fairy Tail

 **Chapter One: Pink Haired Baby**

It was a normal day for Lucy, wake up, shower, brush teeth, eat breakfast and head off to the guild. The young blonde was walking along the street on her way to Fairy Tail, the sky was blue, the birds were singing, it was all so good... to good.

Once Lucy arrived she knew something was up, instead of the usual rowdiness and fighting, she was greeted by a calm and relaxed atmosphere. She was instantly worried, 'did something happen' she thought. She slowly walked over to her team,

"Hey guys!" She said happily.

"Good morning Lucy" Erza answered. Gray just ignored her and just stared at the guilds front doors. Lucy wondered what he could waiting for then she realised Natsu wasn't in the guild hall, hence it being so calm.

"Sooo, does anyone know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked politely looking at Erza and Gray. Gray grunted as a reply.

"Actually, we were going to ask you that, no one has seen him since last night." Erza looked at Lucy with a slight hint of worry on her face. "We were planning on going on an S class mission today but he hasn't showed" Erza looked slightly disappointed, but still quite furious.

"Yeah, that bastard was meant to meet me for a fight like, two hours ago and never showed up. Seriously, like what the actual fuck, he never once has backed down from a fight. It's really not like him" Gray said with a hint of worry on his face.

Lucy suddenly got the urge to pee,

"Excuse me, I just need to go to the rest room" She said politely. Erza gave a small nod to show that her comment was noticed and Gray didn't take notice at all.

Lucy walked across the guild hall towards the ladies toilets when she heard muffled yells coming from the lavatories. She slowly opened the door and walked in; she quickly saw a small patch of pink hair behind a stall door.

"NASTU! I swear to God if you were peepi-"When Lucy opened the stall door she did not expect to see what she saw. She screamed.

Gray and Erza rushed in to see what Lucy was making Lucy scream.

"Lucy what happened, I heard you-"Gray was cut off by Lucy's foot connecting with Grays face. Followed by a "Lucy Kick!" Scream from the blonde.

"What the hell Gray, don't just run into the girls" Erza scolded him, "Anyway Lucy what were you screaming at?" Erza inquired. Lucy just pointed to the semi-open stall.

Erza slowly opened stall the door; it was then followed by a cry, but not Erza's. It was the cry of a baby.

Erza peered in the stall the sight was quite something. There was a small boy maybe around one, pink hair, oversized clothes and almost squeezing to death a blue cat.

"Happy!" Erza yelled. She quickly took the blue feline from the small boy who then started to cry. "Happy, what's going on? Explain now!" The red head roared at the cat which made the pink haired baby cry more.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied. "You see Erza, me and Natsu were at the guild last night and we saw a funny looking request on the board so he picked it up, he then mumbled something in gibberish and a magic circle formed around him. The next thing I knew is he was a baby and was crawling into the girls toilets, probably because he LLLLIIIKKKEEESS them" Happy ended.

"So you and Natsu were here all night?" Gray asked still recovering from the kick.

"Yeah, I tried to fly him out but he kept saying 'no', I don't think he likes flying now that he's little" Happy looked sad. Everyone looked at the wailing baby who looked at them. They all had the same thought "That's Natsu?"

Natsu looked up at Gray who was still massaging red his face.

"Dada" He pointed to Gray. Gray suddenly turned red.

"Hey Natsu" He yelled angrily while picking up Natsu violently, "You're not my kid and I'm not your dad" Natsu just smiled at gray and giggled along with Lucy and Erza. Natsu then pointed to Lucy,

"Mama" He said happily while waving his finger around. Lucy face paled in horoor.

"Hahaha, not so funny when it happens to you is it" Gray said to Lucy. Natsu then put arms up to Lucy "I think that he wants you to hold him Lucy" Gray said while passing him over to Lucy.

"I think it is actually quite cute he thinks your his parents" Erza spoke up, "But I wonder who I am to him" Erza stared at Natsu which made him squirm in Lucy's arms.

"I don't think he likes that Erza" Lucy said to her scarlet haired friend.

"Then let me try this" Erza said before making a lot of funny faces which made Natsu giggle. He then held his arms up to Erza.

"Now he wants to be carried by Erza, he needs to make up his damn mind" Gray said to no one.

"Hey! Language in front of a baby" Erza said cradling Baby Natsu.

"si-a" Natsu tried to say.

"What was that wittle Natsu?" Erza said cutely to Natsu. Which crept Lucy and Gray the hell out, who knew she had a soft side form babies?

"Sisa, sisa, sisa" Natsu kept repeating.

"Oooo, that's so CUTE!" Erza said. "He's calling his sister, so CUTE!" She screamed.

A loud grumbling noise echoed through the room. The sound came from Natsu, or to be more specific, his stomach.

"Sounds like someone's hungry, who wants some food" Erza cooed at Natsu. Natsu replied with a small nod. "Okay then, let's get you some nummy food, yes we will," now Erza was scaring Lucy and Gray so much, they thought she could be going crazy.

"How are we going to tell the rest of the guild?" Lucy asked. It's not like you can just walk out there and say 'Look at this, Natsu's a baby now!' While Lucy was in her thoughts she didn't notice Erza leave the room.

"Look at this, Natsu is a baby now!" Erza yelled at the guild.


End file.
